


Curly Girl Dan

by sadlybunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Era (Phandom), Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, dan embracing his curls, dan watches curly girl youtube, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: Dan has discovered the wonderful world of curl-care on youtube, and has decided to embrace his own hobbit hair.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Curly Girl Dan

Dan’s hand lingers at the faucet in the shower as he considers the consequences of his next action. He misses taking steaming showers that would leave his skin pink and hot. He misses inhaling the steam and forgetting about everything that was constantly stomping around in his head every day. 

But Dan had made the decision to start embracing his “hobbit hair” -and he knows that after years of flat-ironing his fringe with no remorse it would take a lot to return to the smooth curls he had in his youth. He remembers specifically from the “curly girl” videos he now watched religiously on Youtube that super hot showers were damaging to curly hair. He sighs and returns his hand to the conditioner bottle (which lasted a lot longer now that he has his own bottles of shampoo and conditioner-with no sulfates, parabens, or dyes-and Phil continues to use whatever soaps they shared before) and ran the product through his hair. He doesn’t exactly savor showers like he used to, unless they were with Phil. He shaves everything that he feels like and rinses the conditioner out of his hair. 

Stepping out of the shower and beginning to towel off his body was not nearly as hard as it used to be, when his showers were a much more pleasurable temperature. Dan smiles as he slips on the pants that Phil had laid out for him on the toilet, like he always does, since Dan always forgets to bring anything to his showers other than a towel. He lays the soft black towel over his shoulders to catch the drips from his still sopping wet hair. The black is necessary for Phil’s hair as it stains horrendously on light towels. But Dan still appreciates the aesthetic (and that he was able to successfully convince Phil to buy black towels). He found it quite relaxing to pick each product up and run it through his wet hair. Dan has invested in quite the expensive line of haircare to hopefully repair his damaged hair. He makes his way out of the en-suite and into their bedroom, pulling out one of Phil’s large t-shirts that he usually would sleep in and lays it on the bed. It was an obnoxious bright blue, but it would have to do for this. 

Knowing that he would probably forget how to do it, he searches up the tutorial on how to tie a t-shirt towel onto his head. It was meant to be a better material for his hair than a towel, and provide a way for his curls to dry pressed up against his head. Less frizzy hair and more defined curls- that was the end goal. He rewatches the tutorial trying to etch the woman’s information into his mind. Maybe this wasn’t necessary, since his hair was so short, but he decided to give it a try anyway and see if it helped. Dan lays his curls down onto the t-shirt, folding the collar down to his neck and tying the sleeves around his forehead to secure his hair in the shirt. He giggles as he eyes himself in the mirror across from their bed, tucking the sleeves and any other loose parts into the turban. He definitely looked silly, but he didn’t mind. It was almost time to sleep anyway and the only person who’d see him is Phil, who’s seen him in much more embarrassing getups than this. He blushed and pushed away a particular memory of _that one time_ they tried _that one thing_ and slipped on his black robe. He rubbed himself with strong cocoa butter scented lotion and moisturized his face. 

Just then, Phil walks into their room and begins changing into his pajamas. Not that his current clothes didn’t also qualify as pajamas, but Dan knows he didn’t want to sleep in his designated “comfy clothes”. 

“Did you have a good shower?” Phil questions as he pulls on his pajamas that Dan was pretty sure could be for a child if it weren’t for their size. 

“Good enough,” Dan shifts from his seat against the headboard to face Phil completely, “would’ve been better with you.” Dan pouts and giggles as Phil eyes his turban.

Phil switches off the lights and steps over between Dan’s knees to stares down at him. “Forgive me, love, but may I ask what the hell is on your head?” 

Dan grins. “Apparently towels are damaging to your hair. I have fashioned this beautiful t-shirt towel to help my curls develop better. Don’t I look gorgeous?” Dan pretends to flip his hair. 

“You always look gorgeous. How am I supposed to kiss your hair?” Phil frowns. 

“My hair has gone to bed. I’m protecting it from your grimy hands,” Dan grins and sits on his calves, wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck. “You’ll have to settle for kissing my face instead.” 

Phil smiles lovingly at his intended and kisses his forehead. Dan looks up at him disappointingly, which really only makes Phil more cheeky. But Dan is done waiting for Phil to kiss him, so he moves one hand from around his neck to his head, and pushes him into a soft kiss. Phil’s hands find Dan’s waist like it’s second nature because it is, really. Dan is enamored like he is every time he kisses Phil, but he still feels a bit silly with the t-shirt tied around his head. Probably not a night for sexy time. Just a night for lovingly kissing his soulmate and cuddling as they fall into a peaceful sleep. As much as Dan loves the nights where they get more heated, he cherishes these nights too. He wouldn’t have this with anyone other than the person that loves him the most in the world. 

Dan and Phil lay down properly in their bed and turn to face one another. 

“I’m glad you’re letting your hair go natural now, love. It suits you. I’ve always loved your curls.” Phil opens his arms for Dan to cuddle in to which, of course, he does. 

“I feel better about myself now. Less like I’m trying to look like someone I’m not,” Dan shifts and closes his eyes, curling his legs to tangle with Phil’s. “I feel more beautiful.” He kisses Phil on the jaw and relaxes his body completely. 

“I’ll always know who you really are. But I’m glad you’re beginning to feel like you’re living your truth.” Phil cradles Dan’s head and strokes the back of his neck. He glances down at Dan, only to see he’d fallen asleep. He must have been really tired. 

“You’re always beautiful to me, bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work! which is tight. it’s v short because I wanted to upload something short before I upload my first multi-chaptered story- which is coming very soon! this is based on my experiences with trying to refine my curls, and advice i’ve gotten from my sister. i really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
